legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Garuhi Junior
Garuhi "Junior" Hagane is a major protagonist in Milo's Adventures. At first, an android superweapon built by the terrible Garuhi for Bamos' Dark Army, Junior then became a "junior member" of Team Waters, and eventually the Master of Energy and the Green Ninja. He would go on to fight for Team Waters until they were disbanded, and it was then that he and Jackson Smith joined The Spinjitzu Club. Junior would hero around for some time until he was transformed into a ghost and lost his memory. After regaining his true form, Junior journeyed with G Frost and Tom Phan until it would be time to unite with the other Elemental Masters during ''Doomsday''.'' It was then that Junior was killed in battle for good by Genesis. Junior's soul would be disturbed while in the Departed Realm and returned to his human body in ''Fire 'N Ice ''to serve Ogaji once more with Team Waters. History Creation and Early History After years of fighting alongside Bamos, Garuhi Hagane grew old. The Dark Lord Bamos grew fond of his power or energy and his use in his Dark Army, so he forced Garuhi to construct a droid that could inhabit elemental power. Garuhi was to use the droid as a weapon, giving it his elemental power, and turning into a secret force that would be extremely powerful. Garuhi was hesitant- if he lost his Elemental Power, he would be of no use to Bamos any longer... Energy was the thing that tied Garuhi to his fallen Half-Oni, and the Elemental Masters. Even though he preferred his new life, he could not betray his heritage. However, Bamos was demanding, and so Garuhi built the droid. This droid was called Garuhi Junior. It possessed Garuhi's Power, and a drop of his blood, which made him unequivocally his son. The droid was built to grow like a normal human, starting small, weak, and malleable, then able to grow into a strong warrior, and the Army's secret weapon. Garuhi raised his son with care, as if he was a real boy, but never told him his secret. Junior was raised to believe that Bamos' way was the only way and that his life goal was to serve his army. Junior grew up unaware of his true ways; Garuhi wanted to tell him of his Elemental Power once he was a little older. Chapter 1: The Hero of Light Garuhi would go on missions with his son frequently. One of these missions was to track down the master of Golden Power, Gordon Gold, whom Junior personally defeated by sealing him inside a crystal of darkness. His father was proud of him, but this act also proved to Bamos Junior's worth to him. Junior would be sent on more missions for Bamos, and eventually, he and his father would go on solo missions without each other. This only strengthened Junior's hubris, making him think he could do anything by himself. Episode 5: Revenge of the Demon Prince It didn't take long for Team Waters to find out the fate of Gordon Gold. Nicholas Rogers found him trapped in the crystal one day and released him. Gordon wanted only to get revenge on Junior, and so Junior was tracked down to Bamos' Castle. The duo defeats Junior, and after Gordon leaves for the First Realm, Nicholas takes Junior as prisoner at Auqra's Lake. Junior Member Junior would be locked in the Sand Ship for some time, watching as Team Waters performed epic feets as heroes. He didn't like being stuck in the Sand Ship, but it made him feel good to watch the Heroes do their thing. There came a point where he genuinely wanted to be just like them. Junior was released when he made a compromise with the heroes. After seeing them do good, Junior realized he was on the wrong side, and became very passionate about the heroes. He joined them as a "junior member" of the team and eventually became loved and appreciated by the rest of the heroes. The Green Ninja After being with the heroes for some time, Junior and the others encountered Zane for the first time. With Zane joining the team also came with consequences. A scrapper named Ronin was searching for him, and to get to him unleashed the Great Constrictor on them. While fighting with Ronin, Junior felt connected to him. Eventually, he found out that Ronin is his ''true father, as Garuhi was no scientist, Ronin was the one who actually created him. Junior refused to believe it, and in a fit of emotion, unlocked his true potential as the Master of Energy. After the defeat of Ronin, Junior was made an official member of the team and titled the Green Ninja. Episode 13: ''The Black Death'' As the Green Ninja, Junior served with the team successfully and became a true part of the Team Waters family. When the day finally came for the confrontation with Bamos, Junior fought along with his friends until the very end. Junior and Jackson were backed into a corner, and they were blown off of Auqra's Lake... They were assumed dead by the world. Chapter 2: Spinjitzu Club The Aftermath After the battle with Bamos' Dark Army, Junior and Jackson got sent flying off somewhere, and the world assumed them dead. The duo awoke in Ogaji City, lost and alone. They had to get back to Auqra's Lake and save Milo. Unless it was too late? The two of them returned to Auqra's Lake, only to find that it had been devastated by Bamos. Milo, Nicholas, and Zane had disappeared. Junior was heartbroken. He and Jackson were the last Elemental Masters. Although Junior was saddened by his friend's deaths, Jackson was not quick to give up. He pointed out to Junior that if Bamos had really truly won, he would have taken Milo's power to destroy Ogaji, but in the week since the battle, Bamos was nowhere to be found. The two found it peculiar, and realized that their friends may have survived! Finding Milo It became their mission from then on to find Milo and bring the team back together. The two returned to Ogaji City with the hopes that Milo went there, it is the biggest city in Ogaji after all. Episode 14: ''Founding the Spinjitzu Club'' Although they did not find Milo, they found out that a man was assembling a team of heroes to learn a lost martial art known as Spinjitzu. They thought that Milo would naturally join this team, and so they tracked it down and joined themselves. They arrived and met the leader of the club, Boas Freeman. He and two other men, Mojo Robins, and Robert Nevican had already joined, but there was no sign of Milo anywhere. The two stayed in this make-shift team just in case Milo decides to show up, but it would be good to be a part of a team again. Episode 15: Ultimate Potential After a week of being part of this new team, Junior and Jackson are having a hard time adjusting. Mojo seems to never participate in training, and Robert is a weird creature on his own. Even their leader, Boas, seemed a little out of it. Jackson had a hard time keeping in his disappointment with this team, and thoroughly missed Milo and the others. (Even Julian would be a sight for sore eyes.) Junior was having a hard time adjusting as well. When he was with Milo, Zane, and Nicholas, they had a better time training him with his powers. He was still young, and a hot-headed teen, a crazy man from the desert, a yeti man, and a crazy lizard were not the type of people he expected to train him. Eventually, Junior's powers became too much to handle, and he had a surge of energy unleashed. Due to being an android, the elemental power of energy was hard to keep control inside him. The surge of power transformed his body into a being of total energy, and although they didn't know it at the time, this would become known as unlocking his Ultimate Potential. The young android had a worse time controlling this new form, and so he gave up this power to keep a smaller version of his power, so as not to overload ever again. Disbanded After two months of training in Spinjitzu, Junior and Jackson became masters of it. Even Mojo, who nobody assumed to get far, became very decent in the martial art. Along their journey, they found out that Nicholas had lost his memory of their time with him, and was even unaware of his Elemental Power. There was no convincing him, so they left him be. They also found out Zane had been sent back to his home realm. Milo, however, was still lost. Though Junior and Jackson trusted their new team, for the most part, Mojo was not as innocent as he seemed. He had always been interested in Boas' ride, a truck that could go at super speeds and take the shape of a lion. One night, Mojo stole Boas' car with his partner Belkoff. He and Belkoff did not take off without a tussle, because Boas tried to stop them. At this point, Mojo became even more powerful than Boas and kidnapped him. Mojo's plan all along was to learn Spinjitzu so he could overpower the Royal Family, and become the Emperor of Ogaji. Junior and Jackson were quick to follow them and met them at the base of Hylia Village. Belkoff was a master blacksmith and technician, and transformed Boas into an evil cyborg monster he called Robolfos. Junior stayed behind to defeat Robolfos, while Jackon stopped Mojo and Belkoff. Boas was no match for Junior's power, even though it was dumbed down to protect himself, and Robolfos was destroyed. He could not save Boas. Meanwhile, Jackson was having trouble defeating both Mojo and Belkoff so Junior helped him out. The two defeated both of them, and they were both arrested by the Royal Guard. Mojo swore he would get his revenge one day. Now, the Spinjitzu Club was disbanded, and 2 out of their 3 friends were lost. Now even Boas was added to the list. Junior had matured greatly since he first joined, and he was no child anymore. He and Jackson made the decision to go separate ways. Jackson promised to find Milo himself, and Junior said he wanted to teach Spinjitzu to more people. Passing on the Legacy Junior eventually found a home in Hylia Village and joined the Royal Guard to teach the soldiers Spinjitzu. Though he was not an official soldier, he was recognized as one and was even sent into battle once or twice. It was during one of these battles that Junior lost his life at 16. He was not lost forever, however. Junior's soul was sent to the Ghost World. His destiny was not over. In the Ghost World, he was born the prince of the Royal Family, named Llide, and forgot his memories as a mortal. For the History of Llide, click here Chapter 4: Chronicles of G When Llide found out the truth about his identity on earth, his body was split in two, and two consciousnesses were created: Junior and Llide's bodies were separated. With this, Junior's soul was returned to a human body, rather than the android body created by Ronin. Junior's Return to Ogaji Junior would remain on Team Phantom after having lost his memories as the Ghost Prince, up until Last Light when Team Phantom gets disbanded. G's Corruption When Serces kidnaps G and kills Tom, Junior goes on the run. He is unable to save either of his friends and so he and Llide take off. It doesn't take long for them to find out about G's corruption and obsession with taking destiny to his own hands. From then on, the two were forced to go into hiding. Llide hid with Junior in the Ghost World, but Genesis found them quickly. He made quick work of them, killing them both. The Sacred Realm When Junior and Llide were killed for good, their souls were sent to the Sacred Realm along with the other fallen Elemental Masters. There, they met several of the fallen heroes that have accompanied the Heroes of Light on their journey. Junior saw old friends he thought long gone: Milo, Jackson, Nicholas, Zane, all of them had fallen to Darkness and were sent here. It was here that they would prepare for the final battle. When the last hero arrived, they would know it's time to return to Ogaji. Chapter 7: Doomsday When the day finally came for the heroes to rise once more, Genesis came to them. He had accumulated an army of the worst villains the heroes have ever faced. Junior was pitted up against his father who was brought back from the Departed Realm. The Heroes fight back against the villains in the Sacred Realm until the three Golden Goddesses were killed, then the battle was moved to Ogaji. The heroes and villains were separated. Junior and his father found themselves in the ruins of Auqra's Lake inside the Laauqra Desert along with Kaitlin Rogers... and Bamos himself. The two Ninja fought hard against their arch enemies, but neither of them was strong enough. Eventually, Bamos had had enough of fighting and was ready to commence his plan of betrayal. He knocked out Kaitlin and fled with Garuhi. Junior tended to Kaitlin, and she was ok. Eventually, the Master of Steel, Maxwell, meets up with him and tells him to go and find Bamos with Milo while he stays with Kaitlin. Junior and Milo take off and find Bamos and Garuhi have met up with Anti-Milo. The heroes fight back, but once again are no match for the three villains. Maxwell and Kaitlin show up just in time to fight against Bamos and the Crow. The villains realize their plan needs to start soon, so they ditch the Ninja. Eventually, Junior and the others meet at Ogaji City where the rest of the remaining heroes have gathered. Bamos shows his true power, and knocks Genesis away, seemingly killing him. Bamos sicks his minions on the others, and Junior is forced to fight his father head-on. Garuhi taunts Junior during their fight, which causes Junior to get angry. Garuhi says that his son does not deserve the title of "Junior," which causes Junior to kill his father instantly. It's over. The real battle has yet to end still. Genesis is alive and faked his death as a game to show his real power. In order to prove he is not joking around, he takes Junior by the throat... and kills him. Ogaji: Origins After the destruction of Ogaji from the Oni, Junior's spirit would be ripped from the Departed Realm to take part in the Oni's New World Order. Junior would be renamed Gibson by the Oni, and would be one of the main villains of their fantasy reality called New World. Chapter 1: Fire 'N Ice Junior would regain consciousness after 11 years of the new reality, but would not retain his old memories until he gets caught in a battle between Mutant Conscious-Men. His powers would be returned to him after his memories, even though Nelly had previously retained them. Junior, now with his memories back and reunited with Milo and Jackson, fends off the Mutants with them and their new friend Warren, ready to find the truth about The Outside and possibly a way out. The following is from the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice that tells the untold story of Team Water's battle with the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes. Milo Rivers, Nicholas Rogers, Zane Julien, Jackson Smith, and Junior Hagane, are training in their base at Auqra's Lake. They soon discover that two of their old enemies, Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter have returned, but they are thwarted quickly. Anti-Milo is taken to prison, but when he escapes, manages to kidnap Zane. The team finds out that Alexänder, an ancient Ice Samurai, awoke to find that only two Ice Samurai had survived. The Ice Kingdom was destroyed… and would eventually be forgotten to Time. Alexänder wanted revenge on the Fire People for taking his love, but he must avenge his Emperor above all else. He knew the Law of Elemental Masters that said when a Master is killed, they will be reborn in a new body. He and the two Samurai went into hiding to await their Emperor’s rebirth. Now they have found him! Orion is restored in the body of Zane! Alexänder was overjoyed to have his emperor back, but Orion was not pleased. After having been trapped in the Departed Realm for so long, he has changed. During his time there he played back the events of his death over and over and realized that it is the fault of the Pyro Snakes. Orion makes it his mission to destroy them once and for all, and when Alexänder disapproves of this, he is thrown out. Orion recreates his army from the dead. Alexänder, now scared for the fate of Ogaji, meets with the Ninja to warn them. However reluctant they are to help the man that kidnapped Zane, they do it for Ogaji. He tells them that if Orion and his Samurai destroy the Pyro Snakes for good, they can steal the Flame of Icy Fire and plunge Ogaji into an eternal Ice Age. The Ninja follow Alexänder to the Underground City, lair of the Pyro Snakes, and try to warn them. It is then that they find out that Jackson is a descendant of the original Queen of the Pyro Snakes. Aspheera, his cousin, takes Jackson in to try to force him to reclaim his throne. Although Jackson refuses, Aspheera injects him with a serum that would transform him into the Fire Fang. At first, it seems to do nothing. As the Ninja find the Flame, they destroy it, which causes the War of Fire and Ice to begin sooner than expected. The heroes now act as a medium between the fire snakes and ice samurai, for if either side wins the war, then Ogaji could go into an Ice age or a Fire age. The Ninja successfully end the war when the Fire Fang Serum turns out to have worked, and Jackson unleashes the flames of hell on the ice and fire armies. Jackson and Zane are returned to normal, but Alexänder sacrifices himself to save everyone. Relationships Garuhi When Junior was first created and given to his father as a weapon of mass destruction, Garuhi thought to make this droid his son, and so Junior acted like it. He respected his father, and his game, as well as other powerful people around him (like Bamos.) As he matured, however, Junior began to have a change of heart. Spending time with Team Waters made him realize that his father was not right in the head. Eventually, he and his father would grow distant from each other. At first, Junior was a lost cause to him, and he wanted his son back, but as their rivalry grew, Garuhi began to hate his son, and his son hated him. Team Waters Once again, at first his initiative when encountering Team Waters was to destroy them at all costs, but after spending time with them, he began to realize that what he was doing under Bamos was straight up wrong. He grew respect for his fellow Elemental Masters and looked up to those around him. As he aged, he still felt like the Junior member of the team but felt like he was ready to truly be one of them. As he got more powerful, others respected him, and he grew closer to his friends. Jackson Smith Although previously mentioned that he had great respect for his teammates, when he first joined the team, he and Jackson had a very complicated relationship. Since they joined the team around the same time, they had an unspoken rivalry that one had to be better than the other. Considering Junior was just a child and very apt for making mistakes, and Jackson is a hot-headed warrior who doesn't take any bull, Jackson had a dislike for Junior for a very long time. Eventually, the two became good partners and best friends, where there was an unlikely relationship became the best of friendships. Personality When Junior was a child he was very impressionable, and originally sided with evil. It wasn't until he met with Team Waters that he changed his ideals because he realized that he was fighting for the wrong side. As the junior member of Team Waters, he was a powerful warrior, due to having Half-Oni blood. Junior looked up to the older heroes and wanted to be just like them. Eventually, he matured and people look up to him. Age Junior was around 10 years old when he first joined Team Waters and was 13 when his soul was sent to the Ghost World. When he returned, he was around 16 years of age, biologically, and died in Doomsday when he was 17. As of now, he is currently 17 years old. Powers and Weaponry Junior possesses the Elemental Power of Energy, meaning he can harness the energy around him to create balls of plasma from his fists and shoot them as projectiles. His favorite weapon is a katana. Trivia * Junior is, partly, based off of Lloyd Garmadon from LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu ** Similarities include being the son of a supervillain who turns to the good side and has green powers. * He was also based off of Bowser Junior, somewhat, as well as Girahim from The Legend of Zelda. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Hero of Light Category:Spinjitzu Club Category:Team Waters Category:Chronicles of G Category:Doomsday Category:Ipseity Crisis Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Energy Category:Half-Oni Category:Nindroids